masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki The wiki about Mass Effect that since July 2007 is a community that aims to create the best resource for Mass Effect, a game by BioWare that is "blurring the lines between an action game, a role-playing adventure and an epic space saga." http://www.cinemablend.com/games/E3-2007-Mass-Effect-Trailer-Breaks-Boundaries-On-Xbox-360-5281.html All pages can be edited and you are welcome to and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to or edit an . NEW EDITORS PLEASE NOTE! Unlike most science fiction universes (such as Star Wars), in Mass Effect the names of alien races are common nouns and not capitalized. e.g. 'asari', not 'Asari'. The exceptions are the Protheans and the Reapers. Please bear this in mind when editing or writing new articles. ;Mass Effect Universe * Characters * Citadel * Classes * Combat * Commander Shepard * Dialogue * Enemies * Equipment * Milky Way * Morality * Novels * Planets * Races * Romance * SSV Normandy * Storyline * Talents * Timeline * Vehicles ;Game Info * Achievements * Armor * Assignments * Awards * Downloadable Content * Game Options * Guides * Limited Collector's Edition * Links * Missions * PC Cheats * Pre-Order Bonus Disc * Previews * Release date * Screenshots * Soundtrack * Videos * Walkthrough * Weapons *'July 29th 2008' - Bring Down the Sky for the PC is now available for download! *'June 4th 2008' - New official podcast discussing Mass Effect for PC, and an interview with Drew Karpyshyn about Mass Effect: Ascension (with a few story hints in there too). *'May 28th 2008' - Mass Effect for PC released. If you've just joined us after playing the PC version, welcome! *'May 11th 2008' - More details given for Mass Effect: Ascension, including a release date of July 29th 2008. *'May 10th 2008' - Congrats to Tullis, the newest admin of the Mass Effect Wiki! *'March 11th 2008' - Bring Down the Sky is now available for download! *'February 12th 2008' - Mass Effect for PC announced. *'February 6th 2008' - First downloadable expansion for Mass Effect, Bring Down the Sky, announced. *'December 16th 2007' - Mass Effect Wiki reaches 500 articles! *'December 7th 2007' - Voting opens for the 1UP Awards. Vote Mass Effect for Game of the Year and Best Role Playing Game *'November 23rd 2007' - European release date. *'November 22nd 2007' - Australian and New Zealand release date. *'November 20th 2007' - North American release date. Soundtrack released in US. The Sci-Fi Channel will show Sci vs. Fi: Mass Effect, a 30-minute special on the game with behind-the-scenes info and interviews. G4 TV's X-Play program will also have a 30-minute Mass Effect special. *'November 16th 2007' - EB Games in Australia sells Mass Effect which encourages some other stores to do the same. According to a EB Games they never received a notice from Microsoft telling them the release date. Soundtrack announced for release on Nov 20 to US retailers. *'November 15th 2007' - Singapore bans Mass Effect over lesbian sex scene. http://afp.google.com/article/ALeqM5iHD5aO3qylYmuUpePCbhXv1MaQOQ And later reverses their decision. See more at current events. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * A list of all help pages can be found in Category:Help. ; Adding content * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. * Add to one of our incomplete lists. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * Editorial help like spelling or grammar is always appreciated. * Uploading game screenshots is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Help us '''clean up articles in need of attention. * Helps us by fixing ' ' or ' ' redirects. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Mass Effect Wiki:Templates. ; Talk and more... * See Mass Effect Wiki:Community Portal for more! Don't forget to stop by the forum and/or the Community Portal talk page and say "Hi!" gimxSVf7GVk Mass Effect release trailer. Some article stubs you can help out with: category=Article stubs randomcount=15 Dynamically changes - refresh me! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Mass Effect Wiki